


Locked Out

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught naked, F/F, nice Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: She huddled behind her shield, Beacon's air conditioning prickling at her skin. “Pyrrha?” As if this situation could get any worse.Written for Sapphic September - "Why are you naked?"Can be read as a Standalone





	Locked Out

Pyrrha was often very patient with her teammates - she trained, studied, worked, played, and lived with them, and loved them. They encouraged her to push her limits, get out of the box and explore outside of her comfort zone. 

Now, as she stood completely naked outside their dormitory of Beacon’s halls, she was very much not in a forgiving mood. 

She had just left the shower, towel wrapped around her. Nora had managed to corner Ren for some rare alone time right as Pyrrha walked in - and promptly shoved her back into the hall. Pyrrha had reached out to her semblance as an instinct, her shield flying to her to lodge in the door. 

Nora had no problems shoving her out again, this time slamming the door - right on Pyrrha’s towel. She stepped back from Nora’s force, and ripped the towel right from her. 

“Nora!” She banged on the door, getting nothing in response. Pyrrha let out a whimper, tugging on the towel that was firmly lodged in the door. She clung to Akouo, a weak attempt to cover herself.

“Pyrrha?”

As if this situation could get any worse. 

Pyrrha flinched at the voice - curling her leg upwards to try to hide as much of herself as she could behind her shield. The cold of the Beacon dormitory hallway pricked at her skin - totally exposed to the air conditioning. “Um,”

She turned to see Weiss - for once in her life - actually dumbfounded. “Why are you naked?” Pyrrha felt a blush heat her cheeks, no doubt other parts of herself too. She made sure to turn so most of her body was covered by Akouo. Her and Weiss had already admitted feelings for each other, a weight that had been on Pyrrha’s shoulder for a while - but they were still new to the relationship. They’d gone out to the city two or three times, but nothing that would make Pyrrha standing outside her door while in the nude seem  _ natural. _ “Oh, is this some kind of prank?”

“No, no.” Pyrrha shook her head. “No, I don’t think they know I’m out here..and,”

“That you’re naked.” Weiss nodded and finished the sentence for her. She scoffed and unlocked the door to her own room - pointing inside and raising a brow at Pyrrha. “Well? You can’t just stand there. It’s rather cold with the air on.” 

“Oh,” Pyrrha flinched, forcing herself forward to step inside team RWBY’s dorm. “Thank you, thank you. I don’t-”

“No.” Weiss held out a finger, Pyrrha’s jaw clicked shut. She shuffled her feet and tapped her fingers on Akouo’s edge as Weiss turned to the closet. She ripped open the door, rifling through a few things hanging up. “Yang’s things might fit you.”

Pyrrha immediately felt her chest squeeze. “No, no no. That’s okay. I can just wait for Nora-”

“Stop.” Weiss cut her off again, pulling a large, orange hoodie out of the closet. She handed it over to Pyrrha, wearing that determined look on her face that made Pyrrha’s heart pound against her chest. Weiss was a good foot shorter than her and she still had such a commanding presence. “It would be awful of me to just leave you like this. Yang won’t mind it one bit, and you know it. You’re my girlfriend - and one of my best friends - and I will not stand for you to be in an embarrassing situation.” 

She stuck her nose in the air, Pyrrha felt frozen in place until the hoodie was tossed at her. She caught it with one hand, Weiss spun on her heel back to the closet. Pyrrha quickly forced her arms to move and threw the hoodie of her head, tugging it down as far as it would go over her waist. 

“Here,” Weiss tossed a loose pair of shorts over her head. Pyrrha muttered a thank you and slipped those on as well. “Looks better already. Nora is  _ so _ dead.” 

“I don’t think she knows…” Pyrrha rubbed her arm, hanging Akouo loosely from the other hand. “She has such a one-track mind.” 

“She could be more considerate.” Weiss huffed, but softened as she stepped towards Pyrrha. She laid a hand on her bicep, and offered a smile. Pyrrha felt her own lips pull. “You’re lucky it was me who came across you first.” 

Pyrrha huffed a laugh, and shrugged one of her shoulders. Gods know what would happen if someone like Cardin were to come by and see her in such a vulnerable state. Pyrrha was lucky to have friends, luckier to have someone like Weiss, looking out for her. “Like a knight in shining armor.”

“Oh,” Weiss rolled her eyes, but stepped up on her toes to peck Pyrrha’s cheek with a kiss.


End file.
